Location-aware computing allows computing devices, especially mobile computing devices such as cellular phones and mobile computers, to perform various functions based on the location of the location-aware enabled computing device. Such functions may include, for example, adapting user interfaces, tailoring software applications and/or application data, and publishing data related to or based on the location of the computing device. Additionally, other devices remote from the location-aware enabled computing device may interact with the enabled device to obtain location information and perform remote functions based on such location information such as publishing the location of the user of the device.
The location of a computing device may be derived from the device itself (e.g., the computing device includes global positioning system (GPS) circuitry) or may be calculated based on functions or use of the device. In typical location-aware computing devices and associated systems, no control of the dissemination of the location information is available. As such, the use of the location information may be publicly available with little control or, in some cases, knowledge by the user of the computing device.